Go to Sleep
by HaliDarkFire
Summary: L finally listens to Raito, and goes to sleep. However, when he wakes up, he'll wish he hadn't


i do not own death note or its characters, otherwise this would have happend X3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

L looked over at Raito. He watched as his chest rose and fell, he also watched as would would occasionally roll over. Then his mind wandered to what Raito had said earlier.

"You better get some sleep tonight, I'll know if you don't!" L had then proceeded to tell him 6 percent, only to be yelled at more, followed by a smack to his head. In which case he silently spoke 8 percent, as to avoid being hit again.

He then looked at the clock. '6:54... I better go to bed now.' He thought. The detective strolled over to the bed, and slowly climbed in, careful not to wake Raito. He lied there motionlessly, for a few minutes, before sleep took him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

L squirmed, and tried to roll over, frowning when he couldn't, he opened his eyes, only to find it was still dark. He came to the conclusion that e was blind folded. A few more tugs before he realized he was tied to the ed. E felt constricted at his wrists, and ankles, where he assumed the bonds were, and hopefully the only ones. He shivered. '... where is my shirt?' He thought, he lied there for a few seconds, before he started struggling."I wouldn't do that, it'll only hurt you."

L stopped ... 'I know that voice'... "Raito-kun?"

"yes?"

L frowned "... what's going on?" he asked, tugging on his restraints lightly. Light smiled, before he walked over to L, and slowly began tracing the detective's stomach with his finger, causing L to shiver.

"Y-you did this?"

"You sound as though i hurt you."

"Let me go, NOW Raito-kun!"

"and if i don't want to?" he challenged, moving closer, bowing his head. The action went unnoticed by L, for he couldn't see."Raito-kun untie m-" L stopped when he felt a tongue lick his chest. "...Raito-kun? What are you-" Raito grabbed L's face, startling him, before he slowly kissed him, licking L's lower lip. L, however, sat there dumbfounded. Light lowered his head, to suck on various areas of L's neck, he watched as L squirmed. 'so his weak spot is his neck, typical.' Light continued his movements, all over L's neck, down his chest, and to his stomach. L appeared to be enjoying himself, even when Raito kissed along his pant line. L kept moaning, and squirming. Until...

snap, zzzzzz

"... R-Raito-kun..."

Light pulled off L's pants, along with his own, he had started off as L did, only his pants and boxers, and appeared to be matching their wardrobe together. He continued kissing as he removed both boxers, taking note of the strawberry print on L's. 'typical.' he thought."Yagami-san, i told you to let go... I know you can hear me... Rai-ahhh!" 'That shut him up.' Light smirked as he licked L's shaft again, before taking him into his mouth, and began humming.

"AH! Ra-Raito-kun! N-AH!" 'finally, some talking I'm okay with.' Raito continued to pleasure L, ad it wasn't long before he came. Raito swallowed, giving him one last lick before he sat up. He looked down smiling at how dominant he was, and how this had to be the best idea ever. And L didn't see it coming. He smirked as L began squirming against the restraints."Let me go Raito-kun, you've had your fun, now untie me!"

As L continued to talk, Raito had grabbed the lube from under his spot on the bed, and slowly covered himself.

"-so can you just let me go now?... Raito-kun?" 'damn! Its times like this that i wish didn't have to sleep at all!' L lightly jumped wen he felt Raito touching him again. He sat there quietly, trying to figure out what he was doing. He felt his legs being untied, and lifted, then something hard pressing to his butt. '...oh god, h-he wouldn't.' "Raito-ku-AHHH!" Raito hugged L to him, as he pet his head, letting him adjust. "R- Raito-kun! Stop! It hurts!" L began struggling, but stopped when he realized it only hurt more. Light hugged him closer, slowly kissing each eye, ad licking away his tears. Then he began to move, slowly at first, but gaining speed. "P-PLEASE!! ST-STOP! IT HURTS! " "shhh..." Raito whispered, as him once again began kissing away his tears, "just relax."Raito continued moving, and slowly began to feel L loosen up. After a few minutes he bean to notice that the faster and harder e moved, the more noises L made. But of course he had test that. Raito soon began to pound into L wt all the force he could muster, he soon became totally deaf to L, who had stopped enjoying them, shortly after the faster movements. "Stop! N-no!"

L cried, and tried to struggle, but it was no use. Raito thrust into L a few more times, before he came, clinging to L. Raito lied on top of him for another 10-15 minutes, before he sat up yo look down at L. His entire face was red, and he appeared to have trouble breathing. "L?... you okay?..." Raito asked as e got off him and sat up. He then untied L, ad pulled him to his chest. L lied there, without moving. Raito lightly shook his, ad he groaned. "so you are okay..." Raito smiled. His smile soon faded however, when he saw Ls face. He looked between extremely pissed off, and about to cry. Both which would be a new sight for Raito. "L? Are you-mmm" Raito found himself being kissed, and quickly responded, soon pushing L back onto the bed, lowering himself. "Raito-kun...I'm tired, please?" Raito sighed, before he kissed L's cheek and lied next to him. "as long as you aren't mad...I love you."L sat there quiet. Raito cuddled into Ryuuzaki, hugging his waist. "...-percent" "What'd you just say?" Raito asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "... 67 percent" L repeated. "... fuck you..." "no comment." At this Raito couldn't help but laugh. "So you can make a joke?" L sat there quiet, before he rolled over. "no reply?" "Ass...0" "ouch, ... that was bellow the waist." Raito made a movement towards his waist for emphasis. "my bad, SMART ass..." "maybe we need to have sex again." "... 93 percent" "ah, i see, that good huh?" "... go to sleep..." Raito laughed, but soon lied back down, and closed his eyes. L rolled over to face him, and gently brushed bangs out of Raito's face, kissing his forehead. "... I love you too" he said, only to blink when Raito opened his eyes, and smirked. "so it was good then" Ryuuzaki immediately turned red. "go to bed." "see, i knew you wanted me." "go to bed!" "bet you 10 you can't walk tomorrow." "Raito-kun..." L said, sounding more and more annoyed. "no, no wait! 50!" "RAITO!"


End file.
